barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Season 6
To be honest, I don't think episode 13 of this season should've been a shortened version of Barney's All New Rhyme Time Rhythm. Instead it should've been another episode about friendship. 02:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I think they should've aired the full hour version of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm with the Barney credits from Season 4-6. --Bigteddy 14:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) That would've been nice. And if there wasn't a shorter version of that, there would've been another episode about friendship called "That's What Friends Are For". The plot would've been about Barney and the kids welcoming a new kid (Whitney, who would later appear in Season 7) who is shy about making new friends. The cast would've been Barney, Whitney, Robert, Chip, Steven, Kim, Kristen, Scooter McNuttey, & Miss Etta Keete. And the song list would've been #Barney Theme Song #You Can Count On Me #Look Through The Window #The More We Get Together #Being Together #Welcome To Our Treehouse #Jingle At The Window #Mr. Knickerbocker #Singing With Friends Of Mine #Respect #Everyone Is Special #That Is What It Means To Be A Friend #No Matter Where They Are #Someone To Love You Forever #The Friendship Song #I Love You I also think there should've been 2 other home videos for this season, but still with Bob West voicing Barney before he left. These 2 videos are "Barney's Animal Friends" (1999) @, & "Let's Play Games With Barney" (2000) *, and "Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure" (2000) +. The backround music and song arrangements would still be the same as Seasons 6. And Barney would still be voiced by Bob West. Barney's Animal Friends (@ would've been about Barney and the kids learning about animals.) The song list would've been #Barney Theme Song #I Love To Read #Our Animal Friends #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way #Listen #Camera Safari #Pretty Kitty Blues #I Love Little Kitty #Here, Kitty, Kitty #The Three Little Kittens #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #The Crocodile Song #If I Had One Wish #Three Little Fishes #Ten Little Fishes #The Fishing Song #If I Lived Under The Sea #Down On Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald #The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance #Oh Where Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? #B-I-N-G-O #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Someone To Love You Forever #Let's Do The Tricks My Doggie Does #Over In The Meadow #Six Little Ducks #Five Little Ducks #Little Cabin In The Forest Green #Everybody's Happy When They Hop #The Frog On A Log #Rickey Raccoon #The Little Bird #Listen To The Mockingbird (Barney Version) #Down By The Bay #Tingalayo #Get Along Little Dogies #Baby Bumblebee #Five Little Honey Bees #Five Little Chickadees #Five Little Butterflies #The Little Turtle #The Ants Go Marching #The Itsy Bitsy Spider #Horray For Moms And Dads #The Barney Bag #Hippity Hop To The Barber Shop #The Animal Fair #The Animal Parade #Animals In Motion #That's A Home To Me #Everyone Is Special #Let's Take Care Of Our Pets #Our Animal Friends (Reprise) #I Love You This would've been the only other Season 6 home video to use the Season 5 Barney costume. This home video would've been released on October 20th 1999. The cast would've been Barney, Stephen, Robert, Keesha, Kim, Danny, Hannah, Scooter McNutty, & Miss Etta Kette. Let's Play Games With Barney (* would've been similar to the Season 3 video "Barney's Fun & Games". Except, this would've also had Professor Tinkerputt make an appearence, as Barney and the gang visit his toy factory.) The song list would've been #Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day! #It's A Great Day! #Let's Play Together #The Having Fun Song #It's A Fun Fun Sunny Day! #Games #Welcome To Our Treehouse #Pop Goes The Weasel #Mr. Knickerbocker #My Yellow Blankey #The Baby Bop Hop #B.J.'s Song #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance #The Barney Bag #A Silly Hat #That's Hats #Looby Loo #In The Car And Having Fun #Tinkerputt's Song #We Are Little Robots #Taking Turns #Share Your Stuff #The More We Share Together #Please And Thank You #The Clapping Song #The N Game #Take Me Out To The Ball Game #What A Baseball Day! #A Tisket, A Tasket #I Can Laugh #Laugh With Me! #Silly Sounds #Number Limbo #When You Have A Ball #Roll, Roll, Roll The Ball #London Bridge #Ring Around The Rosie #Together, Together #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #The Clean Up Clock #Clean Up #Games (Reprise) #The More We Play Together #I Love You This home video would've been released on video and DVD on June 22, 2000. The cast would've been Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Jeff, Stephen, Jill, Kim, Scooter McNuttey, Miss Etta Keete, & Professor Tinkerputt. 17:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure (+ would've been about Barney and the kids going on an adventure of a life time after Barney hears about how the kids wish their imaginary dream place was real, so without further or do, Barney makes it come to life.) The song list would've been #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #Just Imagine #Imagine #Imagine A Place #The Barney Bag #The Construction Song #The Land Of Make-Believe #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Adventure Song #I Just Can't Wait #Won't You Imagine With Me? #Jungle Adventure #If All The Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Colors All Around #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #The Wheels On The Bus #Down By The Station #I've Been Working On The Railroad #The Caboose Rides In The Back #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Silly Sounds #Skating, Skating #The Airplane Song #That's What An Island Is #Mister Sun #A Camping We Will Go #Gonna Have A Picnic #S'mores #Scary Stories #The Ants Go Marching #My Kite #Castles So High #If I Lived Under The Sea #Sailing, Sailing #Sailing Out Over The Ocean #I'd Love To Sail #Over In The Meadow #Pop Goes The Weasel #Five Little Butterflies #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Star #Count The Stars #Floating Together So Free #I See The Moon #Akin Drum #It's Good To Be Home #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You This home video would've been released on video and DVD on November 10th 2000. This home video would've also used the Season 6 Intro during the "Barney Theme Song", and it also would've been the last video to use the Season 5-6 version of "I Love You". The cast would've been Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Hannah, Danny, Jeff, Kristen, Keesha, Kim, Chip, Robert, Scooter McNuttey, & Miss Etta Keete. I think Season 6 should put more episodes on PBS Kids Sprout like #Stick with Imagination! (November 1, 1999) #Itty Bitty Bugs (November 2, 1999) #Grandparents Are Grand (November 3, 1999) #Snack Time! (November 4, 1999) #A Sunny, Snowy Day (November 5, 1999) #You've Got to Have Art (November 8, 1999) #Count Me In! (November 10, 1999) #Who's Who at the Zoo? (November 11, 1999) #Birthday Olé (November 12, 1999) #Excellent Exercise! (April 3, 2000) #Brushing Up on Teeth (April 4, 2000) #Good Job! (April 6, 2000) #It's Home to Me (April 7, 2000) #How Does Your Garden Grow? (April 10, 2000) #Here Comes the Firetruck! (April 12, 2000) #Ready, Set, Go! (April 13, 2000) Honestly, Barney movies or episodes will probably never be long enough to have 40-50 songs thats just too crazy and extremProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 Barney's Wonderful World Of Friends If this was a real Barney Home Video, it would've been released on March 24, 2001. Here's what the plot would be about. Plot Barney and the kids go on an adventure around the world, and discover all the different friends they make. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Chip *Robert *Danny *Stephen *Keesha *Hannah *Emily *Ashley *Alissa Songs #Barney Theme Song #Being Together #Just Imagine #Won't You Imagine With Me? #I Just Can't Wait #The Adventure Song #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #You Might Like Something New #Nothing Beats A Pizza #Wave The Flags #I Am A Fine Musician #Get Along Little Dogies #My Kite #Laugh With Me! #The Fiesta Song #The Mexican Hat Dance #Look At Me, I'm Dancin' #Happy Dancin' #Taking Turns #Share Your Stuff #Colors All Around #My Family's Just Right For Me #No Matter Where They Are #The Friendship Song #Everyone Is Special #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Trivia *This would also be the very final time that Barney is voiced by Bob West. Duncan Brannan would take over for a few videos later, starting with Barney's Super Singing Circus. *The musical arrangements would be the same as Barney's Musical Castle, Let's Go To The Zoo, Be My Valentine Love Barney, and Come On Over To Barney's House. 11:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time I think another video for this season should've been Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (not to be confused with the Blockbuster Exclusive Video). The Plot would've been about Stephen reading some nursery rhymes and Robert reciting them until Barney comes to life and Mother Goose comes and whisks them to her house for fun! The Song List Would've Been: 1.Barney Theme Song 2.I'm Mother Goose (Original Season 6 Arrangement) 3.London Bridge (Techno) 4.The Land of Mother Goose (Original) 5.Old King Cole (Pop) ﻿6.Mary Had a Little Lamb (Calypso/Original) 7.One,Two, Buckle my Shoe (Season 4 Arrangement) 8.Baa Baa Black Sheep (Hip Hop) 9.A Tisket, A Tasket (Original) 10.Hickory Dickory Dock (Folk) 11.Wynken, Blynken and Nod (World Music) 12.I Love You (Arrangement from Come on Over to Barney's House) The cast list would've been Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stephen, Robert, Danny and Emily. And this would've been released January 16, 2001. Barney's Valentine Adventure There should've been another Valentine's Day video called Barney's Valentine Adventure (not to be confused with the Blockbuster exclusive video). It would be a semi-Remake of Be My Valentine, Love Barney. Plot Mysterious valentine cards appear from the sky. The kids find out they were from Barney. Then they return to the Valentine Castle to spend a happy Valentine's Day. The Queen of Hearts even makes a return appearance. Back at the Treehouse, The kids make their own valentine boxes. Songs 1.Barney Theme Song 2.Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day 3.Castles So High 4.Five Little Butterflies 5.The Having Fun Song 6.Toss it in a Window 7.The Friendship Song 8.Just Imagine 9.What Makes a Flower so Pretty? 10.London Bridge 11.Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Reprise) 12.I Love You The cast list would've been Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Emily, Robert, Keesha, Danny, Kim and The Queen of Hearts. And the tape would've been released on July 10, 2002 (My 3rd Birthday). The song arrangements would be the same as Be My Valentine, Love Barney. This would also be the 16th time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It would happen when Robert was collecting the Valentine cards that were flying in the treehouse but accidentally knocked the Barney doll off of the table and it didn't hurt before he came to life. Duncan Brannan would voice Barney alone in this video. ﻿ 30 Episodes for this season I think this season should've had 30 episodes, just like Season 1 had. And here's the order of the list: #Stick With Imagination! (1999) #Itty Bitty Bugs (1999) #Grandparents Are Grand! (1999 Version) #Snack Time! (1999) #A Sunny, Snowy Day! (1999) #Sailing, Sailing (1999) #Puttin' On A Show (1999) #You've Got To Have Art (1999) #Five Kinds Of Fun! (1999) #Count Me In! (1999) #Who's Who At The Zoo? (1999) #Birthday Olé (1999) #Down On Grandpa's Farm (1999) #Let's Play In The Treehouse (1999) #Riding In The Car (1999) #Listen To The Sounds In The Forest (2000) #We Like The Colors And Shapes (2000) #Down By The Station (2000) #Excellent Exercise! (2000) #Brushing Up On Teeth (2000) #That's What Friends Are For (2000) #Good Job! (2000) #It's Home To Me! (2000) #That Sounds Like An Opposite To Me! (2000) #Flying In An Airplane (2000) #How Does Your Garden Grow? (2000) #You Can Do It! (2000) #Here Comes The Firetruck! (2000) #Ready, Set, Go! (2000) #You Are Special! (2000) And as for the episode "You Are Special!", they should've put the whole cast together in that episode, plus the return of Kristen, Curtis, Booker T. Bookworm, Maria, Ashley, & Alissa. 22:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Going Places with Barney I think there should've been another Home Video for this season called "Going Places with Barney." (not to be confused with the Blockbuster video). If it was a real Home Video, this would've been the plot. Plot After the kids clean up the treehouse, they find a map. So, Barney and the kids follow it. Join them, as they go to a jungle, the land of ice and snow, a beach, outer space, and a farm! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Kim *Stephen *Keesha *Robert *Chip *Jeff *Danny *Emily *Linda *Jill Songs #Barney Theme Song #Welcome To Our Treehouse #Clean Up #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #The Clean Up Clock #Just Imagine #Won't You Imagine With Me? #Imagine A Place #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Adventure Song #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like A Monkey #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #If All The Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Down By The Station #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Sailing, Sailing #I'd Love To Sail #That's What An Island Is #Mister Sun #Castles So High #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under The Sea #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Star #Count The Stars #I See The Moon #Aiken Drum #Down On Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #She Had A Little Rooster #Six Little Ducks #Mary Had A Little Lamb #Barber, Barber, Shave A Pig #It's Good To Be Home #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This is released on August 12, 2002. *Duncan Brannan voices Barney alone in this video. *The musical arrangements are the same as Come On Over To Barney's House. (Same goes for The Barney Theme Song). *This is the sevententh time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. When the kids clean up the treehouse, a parachute lands on Barney. *All the Season 6 cast members appear in this episode. *And this would be the very final appearances of Hannah, Stephen, Jeff, Kim, Chip, Linda and Jill. *The Barney doll at the beginning of this would be the same Season 6 Barney doll from the beginning of Barney's Christmas Star. *At the end, the Barney doll would hold the map that the kids found in the treehouse. Barney's Island Safari Once again, there should've been another video for Season 6 called Barney's Island Safari (not to be confused with the Blockbuster exclusive video of the same name). It would've also been a remake of "Imagination Island". If that video ever existed, Here is what the plot would've been: After going on a pretend boat ride, Robert spots a map to Imagination Island. Barney and the kids follow it. Join them for an island safari on Imagination Island! Here's what the song list would've been: 1.Barney Theme Song 2.Make-Believe Boat Medley (I'd Love to Sail & Sailing Out Over The Ocean) 3.Just Imagine 4.Our Friend Barney had a Boat 5.A Sailor Went to Sea 6.That's What an Island Is 7.Our Animal Friends 8.Down by the Bay 9.Rock like a Monkey 10.We Like Rocks 11.Michael Finnegan 12.The Adventure Song 13.That's What an Island Is (Reprise) 14.It's Good to be Home 15.I Love You This would've been released April 12, 2002. The cast list would've been Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Danny, Robert, Emily, Stephen and Keesha. This would also be the sixteenth time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when they were done playing sailor, Stephen accidentally kicks Barney off of the playground. After Robert and the rest left after the video, The sailor hat Robert was wearing while playing sailor would change to a sailor's outfit on the Barney doll at the end. This would also be the second time a hat changes to an outfit on the Barney doll at the end. The first was Camp WannaRunnaRound. This and Going Places with Barney would mark the last two appearances of Stephen if this and Going Places with Barney ever existed. The previews would be the same as Barney's Beach Party. The song arrangements would be the same as Barney's Beach Party. This would also be the last time we see the school and playground sets. Barney's Favorite Songs There should've been another Barney Clip Show called Barney's Favorite Songs (not to be confused with the Blockbuster Exclusive video of the same same). It would have clips from more Season 4 episodes and a couple Season 5 episodes. Here's what the plot would've been: While Barney, B.J. and Baby Bop clean up the classroom, they find some things from old memories from the magnifying glasses that Barney and the kids used to Stephen's teddy bear, this video will not ever disappoint them at all. 1.Barney Theme Song 2.Lookin' Around my Neighborhood (Taken from Let's Build Together) 3.The Construction Song (Taken from Let's Build Together) 4.You Can Count on Me (Taken from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) 5.Everyone is Special (Taken from Books are Fun!) 6.Castles so High (Taken from Let's Build Together) 7.The Yum Yum Song (Taken from Let's Eat) 8.The Waitress Song (Taken from Let's Eat) 9.Big and Little (Taken from A Different Kind of Mystery) 10.Mish Mash Soup (Taken from Safety First!) 11.Clean Up! Do Our Share! (Taken from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) 12.Pennies in My Pocket (Taken from Pennies, Nickels, Dimes) 13.A Hunting We Will Go (Taken from Pennies, Nickels, Dimes) 14.The Clapping Song (Taken from We've Got Rhythm) 15.My Tummy (Taken from Circle of Friends) 16.When I'm Mad (Taken from Oh Brother... She's My Sister) 17.Saying Be Careful Means That I Love You (Taken from Safety First!) 18.I Love You (Taken from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) It Would've been released May 12, 2000. This would also be the last time Barney was ever voice by Bob West. Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever would take over starting with Barney's Super Singing Circus, which was released 5 days later. The previews would be the same as Rhyme Time Rhythm. Barney's Summertime Fun Also, there shoud've been another Home Video for this Season called "Barney's Summertime Fun" (not to be confused with the exclusive Blockbuster Video of the same name). The plot would've been about that it would be the first day of summer. So, Barney takes the kids on a summer vacation to CampWannaRunnaRound to go camping, and the beach to enjoy the sun, the beach toys, and the water. This would've been the song list: #Barney Theme Song #It's A Fun Fun Sunny Day #The Having Fun Song #A Camping We Will Go #Camp WannaRunnaRound #A Hiking We Will Go #Little Cabin In The Forest Green #The Ants Go Marching #The Little Turtle #The Frog On A Log #Be Kind To Your Web-Footed Friends #Sarasponda #We Like Rocks #Kookabura #The Other Day I Met A Bear #Rickey Racoon #S'Mores #Scary Stories #Listen To The Night Time #Sailing Medley (A Sailor Went To Sea, Sailing, Sailing, Sailing Out Over The Ocean, I'd Love To Sail) #That's What An Island Is #Mister Sun #A Hunting We Will Go #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under The Sea #There's A Hole At The Bottom Of The Sea #Castles So High #This Is The Way We Leave The Beach #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You The cast would've been Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Keesha, Stephen, Robert, Kim, Emily, and Danny. Trivia *At the end, the Barney doll would wear a camping hat and wear a floatie around him. *Instead of Luci teaching Little Cabin In The Forest Green, BJ would teach the song to everybody. *This would've released on June 16, 2002. *Duncan Brannan would voice Barney alone in this video. *The musical arrangements would be the same from Barney's Beach Party. *This would mark the last official appearance of Kim. *The arrangement for Camp WannaRunnaRound would be a mix of both the 1997 arrangement and a Barney's Beach Party arrangement. *The Camp WannaRunnaRound set would be the same as the video of the same name. Kristen After What A World We Share- A Season 5 home video- Kristen wasn't seen throughout this season until after Hannah & Stella left. Barney's Time for School Another video for Season 6 should've been Time for school (Not to be confused with the BlockBuster Video). It would've been released on September 12, 2000. Here's what the plot would've been: Everyone had a good day in school but Robert decides to go into the treehouse and do his own school. Barney comes to life and helps him get this pretend school to be more fun with the help of B.J. and Baby Bop. The Song List Would've Been 1.Barney theme Song 2.It's a Great Day 3.I Wish There was School Every Day 4.One Two, Buckle my Shoe 5.Mix a Color 6.Numbers, Numbers 7.Pennies in my Pocket 8.Seven Days 9.That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! 10.Colors all Around 11.The Alphabet Parade 12.Today, We can Say! 13.It's a Great Day (reprise) 14.I Love You The cast list would've been Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Jill, Robert, Stephen, Emily, Danny and Kim. In both this video and Barney's Valentine Adventure, Duncan Brennan would voice Barney alone. The song arrangements would be the same as Come on Over to Barney's House, Be My Valentine Love Barney and Barney's Musical Castle. That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me, Mix a Color and Colors All Around would be Heard in the Credits. Previews: 1.FBI Warning/Interpol Warning 2.Lyrick Studios Logo 3.The Wiggles Dancing with Wags the Dog Music Video 4.Be My Valentine, Love Barney Trailer 5.Please stay tuned Screen from Be My Valentine, Love barney and The Wiggles: Dance Party 6.Time for School Intro Closing 1.Credits 2.Barney's Super Singing Circus Trailer 3.Come On Over To Barney's House Trailer 4.Barney Home Video Logo 5.Lyrick Studios Logo